1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a wearable device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a wearable device and a method for controlling the same, for providing predetermined notification information in a surrounding region of a watch image when a notification event occurs.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, various types of wearable devices that are operatively connectable to a mobile terminal, such as a smart watch, smart glasses, a head mounted display (HMD), and a smart ring have been developed, thereby enhancing user convenience.
In particular, a smart watch has been developed to output a unique analog watch image on a circular display so as to feel like a real watch.
However, a conventional smart watch arbitrarily displays various notification information items on a watch screen when a notification event occurs, and thus a user does not feel exactly like a real watch and also legibility is reduced with respect to notification information and time information. Accordingly, there is a definite need for a method for effectively outputting various notification information items on a circular watch screen of a smart watch.